Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel N-glycolylneuraminic acid derivative, particularly to a novel compound which is a useful intermediate for the preparation of N-glycolylneuraminic acid, a substance which has recently noted to be tumor-associated antigen determinant and as a subject of interest in embryology.